


They  Say Quitters Never Win

by toonlink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, just ridiculous amounts of fluff and dorkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to teach Hinata how to dance. This results in a lot of blushing and clumsiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	They  Say Quitters Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my very first time writing, I apologize if it's ooc or not perfectly well written ( please keep in mind that english is not my first language )

**They Say Quitters Never Win**

 

Kageyama didn’t even know how they ended up like this. It had all started as a harmless conversation. Hinata has come over to his house at the weekend and they have been hanging out in Kageyama’s room, both sitting on the floor next to each other, backs resting against the bed. Somehow they had ended up on the topic of dancing.

“Hey Kageyama, do you know how to dance? Like, classic dancing?”

  “Um, yeah, my mother had me take a course some while ago. It was terrible. Why do you ask?” he responded.

The shorter boy’s face lit up.

“Kageyama, you have to teach me!!” he exclaimed.

 Kageyama’s eyes widened. “What, seriously? I can’t do that. I’m not even that good myself and you’re way too impatient, it won’t work out anyway,” he said.

Hinata pouted. “Pleaaaaase, at least give it a try. I dare you!” he challenged him.

Kageyama sighed. “Fine,” he said and got up from the ground, offering the shorter boy his hand to help him get up.

 There was a moment when they were both standing in front of each other, eyes locked. Kageyama could have sworn he could feel the other boy’s breath. His heart started doing this weird thing again, the thing it always did when Hinata got too close  into his personal space. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and broke the eye contact. He coughed.

 “Anyway“, he said, stepping a few steps back. “You’ll be the lady.”

 Hinata opened his mouth to protest.

“It’s because I’ll be leading, so don’t complain alright? You wanted to do this. Now come here.”

Kageyama waved his friend to him. After putting some music into his CD player he positioned Hinata in front of him.

“You um… have to put your hand on my shoulder,” he said quietly and soon after he could feel the other boy’s hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

What was he supposed to do? Would it be ok to put his hand on Hinata’s hip? Or would he think it was weird? His heart skipped another beat.

 Carefully he tried resting his hand on the boy’s side. When Hinata flinched, Kageyama’s first instinct was to put his hand away immediately but then the other boy relaxed into his touch. Kageyama felt the heat rise in his face and tried to look anywhere but into his friend’s face.

“Now, give me your hand,” he mumbled, slowly taking the other boy’s hand into his own.

 It felt just as he imagined, maybe even better (not that he had ever thought about holding Hinata’s hand of course, that’d be gay). Hinata’s hand was really warm and soft, which got Kageyama thinking. What about his own hands? He had always had really dry and rough hands. What if his hands were sweaty? His heart started beating even faster.

 “Ok, well…” he swallowed. “Now we have to start moving. When I put my left foot forward you’ll have to put yours back- and,” he tried explaining as best as he could.

 Hinata looked confused, his face as red as a tomato and his eyes avoiding Kageyama’s. Kageyama started leading them until they were slowly moving in a steady rhythm, the music playing quietly in the background.

 Hinata stepped on Kageyama’s feet a couple of times but Kageyama didn’t mention it. After a while both of them got comfortable enough to stop looking on the ground. Looking into the other boy’s face Kageyama suddenly realized how unbelievably close he was to him, he could practically feel the other boy’s breath against his skin. Looking at his lips got him thinking, if he was brave enough, he could probably just snatch a kiss if he just moved in a little bit… wait what was he even thinking about.

Without even noticing, the two of them had stopped moving. Yet, they had still remained in their position, still holding onto each other, the room quiet, the music not playing anymore. When Kageyama moved his face closer to the other boy’s he expected him to move away, he really did. But Hinata didn’t. Instead, he put the hand previously placed on Kageyama’s shoulder around his neck, pulling him closer. Before he could even think about Hinata’s mouth was on his, his lips soft against his own. Kageyama pulled him closer, smiling into the kiss, not entirely realizing what was currently happening. They continued like this for a while until they had to break apart to catch their breaths. When they looked into each other’s eyes, faces both flushed, cheeks bright red, Kageyama gained the brightest grin from Hinata since a long time. Diving in for another kiss, Kageyama slipped, causing them both to fall on the ground, Hinata landing face first in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama blushed. Hinata just laughed.

“You know, “Hinata said after helping Kageyama up from the ground, “we should have done this earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and opinions would be lovely, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
